


So Naive

by Whom_you_ask



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Peter Parker, Crying, Dark Tony Stark, Desk Sex, Forced Orgasm, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Intern Peter Parker, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whom_you_ask/pseuds/Whom_you_ask
Summary: Tony loves the cute intern that walks around giving people coffee. He decides to give him a treat.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 155





	So Naive

**Author's Note:**

> Last story before school starts.

It's so exciting to be interning for STARK industries. I've waited so long to get an internship here. Aunt May said it's the perfect place for me with all the science stuff. She was prouder for the fact that I could work with Tony Stark. One of the most important people in the world. She was more shocked that I got in immediately. Even if it's only going to be for a few months, I'm hoping to make the most of it.

Everyone around the place treats me so nicely. It's mainly the men that say thank you for the coffee, bringing them their lunch, or tidying up their desks. The women give me hugs and pats on the head. Sometimes it gets me uncomfortable when an employee smacks me on the ass. Then they turn me around and grip my waist. All of the men do it. and I don't know why. It makes me feel nice in my private parts though. They also make fun of me for not knowing what certain things mean. I pout at them, and they continue laughing, so I just walk away.

Today was different than the others. Sure, I got everyone coffee and tidied up around the place, but something was telling me in the back of my head that I should skip work today. I loved working here, so I wouldn't have skipped work even if I was sick. When I walked into the building with the coffee orders, I almost dropped them all. There he was in all of his glory. Mr. Stark was looming over me. His face held no emotions. I started stuttering trying to get my words together.

"You're cute," Mr. Stark booped my nose and turned around to walk away, his hands were held behind his back. I arched my neck to catch him walking away. "Bring me my coffee when you're done." He shouted from across the hallway. People were walking passed me and didn't acknowledge what happened. A childish grin spread across my face as I ran towards the elevator. There's no way that Tony Stark just talked to me! My grin somehow got wider.

I'm an intern for the scientists/engineers, and they sometimes let me help them out with experiments. I used my knee to hit the number four button on the board. Other employees flooded in and hit their assigned button. There were some people I locked eyes with and they smiled at me. Of course, there was that one man that I've never seen before that gives me worrisome vibes.

It's not that I don't like men, I'm bisexual myself, but there are those times when they touch me in ways that I don't like. There are those times when it feels good, but I put on a smile and chuckle slightly. How do you respond when someone wraps their arm around your waist without you asking? I just try to get out of the situation as fast as possible. We work in STARK industries, so there is a cluster of people. With that many people come with a lot of other types of _people_ that I try to avoid.

Just in the nick of time, the elevator opened to the fourth floor. Very few people walked out with me on the fourth floor. The people on this floor come in early. By early I mean 6:00 in the morning. It's 7:30 now and I'm running a little late. Some of the employees told me good morning and gave a hello. It's nice to feel recognized

I ran to everyone's cubicle to give them coffee at raging speeds. I'm unsure if I got the right order or I gave them the wrong cup. If I did, they didn't acknowledge it or yell at me. My friend Quentin Beck gave me a smile and a wave. He's always been happy to see me. We sometimes hang out for lunch. Also, he's nice enough to lend me some help with my experiments I'm done at home.

"Hope you're doing well, Peter!" Quentin smiles at me and flicks the face protection down to start blowtorching. I block my eyes and tell him I'm doing good. Then I place his coffee next to his lunch bag.

Lastly, there's Mr. Stark's coffee order to give. I don't know why I'm scared. Maybe it's because he talked to me earlier, and he'd think I'm weird for being weird. It's weird because there's nothing to feel peculiar about. I let out a sigh and carry the steaming coffee in a tray. To take my mind off of it, I try to not step on the cracks on the floor. My feet pick up an odd pattern, and I continue towards his office.

His office is just a big room at the end of a quiet hallway. The flooring in the hallway is carpet. You have to go through this different part of the building to get there, or you can go up the elevator. This time I walked towards his office. Peoples' voices were drowned out as I went down the hall. All you could hear were my shoes digging into the flooring.

I let out a shaky breath and knocked on the door. There was a loud crash behind the door right after I knocked. I winced at the annoyed groan on the other side. An irritated "come in!" was heard on the other side. That's my queue to enter. I used one hand to unlock the door while gripping the coffee tightly in my other one.

"Oh, it's the coffee boy," Mr. Stark got up from his desk to walk towards me. I looked up at him and smiled sheepishly. He had a smirk on his surprisingly good looking face. The look he had made me back up a little. Then he took a step forward. "I-I'm just here to g-give you your c-coffee," I ducked around him to place it on his desk. Now should probably be my time to leave, so I started heading towards the door.

"Well, thank you, you're such a good boy," Mr. Stark stalked towards me. A large fearful pit dropped in my stomach as I backed away from him. His hands were behind his back as he eyed me like I'm prey. The office's atmosphere isn't helping. There's no light except for the parts sneaking through the window blinds. "M-Mr. Stark?" I stuttered and started shaking a little bit. "What are you d-doing?"

My back finally hit the front of the desk, and I'm now cornered. Mr. Stark stared down at me and stepped into my personal space. I didn't like that he's in it, so I pressed my hands to his chest to push him back. It didn't do anything because my arms are like noodles. I started to shake uncontrollably. His gaze is dark and foreboding. Then I watched his grin turn into a smirk and grab my hips.

I tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he tightened his grip on me. I looked up at him when he toughened his grip. My eyes grew wide, and I started to hyperventilate. "Mr. S-Stark, please, I don't know what's happening-Help!" I said in a rush and shouted as loud as I could. Then he used one of his hands to coat my mouth. I stopped my breathing and talking to calm down. Everything happening right now is so confusing, and I have no idea what's going on. "You better be quiet, or else you're not getting a reward," he said ever so sweetly.

 _'A reward?'_ I questioned myself. I shut myself up. Oh, I must've acted so strangely. All Mr. Stark wanted to do was give me an award for doing something. This is all a misunderstanding! God, why am I so stupid all the time? I'll gladly accept whatever he gives me, he is Mr. Stark after all. You can never say no to something he'll give you.

"That's a good boy, now let's get on with it, shall we?" he brushed off my shoulders and then held them firm enough to hurt. "Y-You're hurting me," I whimpered. His eyes were hazy with something I couldn't quite figure out yet.

"To start this reward, you have to strip your clothing, slowly," he gave a quick peck to my forehead. I nodded eagerly and started taking off my tie. It didn't go through my head that he kissed my forehead. This is a weird type of reward, but it's probably worth it! While taking off my tie, I could see Mr. Stark eyeing me. His mouth is wide open, and it looked like he's drooling.

Once my shirt came off, I clutched my arms around my chest. I've always been a little bit self-conscious about my body. What shocked me is that Mr. Stark moved my hands away and trailed his around my chest. Then he maneuvered them to my butt and picked me up from them. I shrieked and slapped my hand over my mouth. Mr. Stark chuckled and started doing something to my neck.

This new feeling sparked inside of me and it felt weird. Never in my life have I seen someone get rewarded by stripping and getting some type of action on the neck. I arched my neck out of instinct and let out a sound. It scared me because I've never had a sound like that escape my throat. "I-Is it n-normal t-to make that sound?" I felt tears start forming out of how worried I was. Am I screwing up this reward?

"Don't worry, sweetheart, it's called a moan," he stopped working on my neck and looked up at me. Somehow he spread my legs in the time of that moment and was no in between them. "It's completely normal, don't worry," he whispered into my ear and I let out another moan. The sounds coming out of me scared me, but if it's normal, then I guess there's nothing to worry about. Then he continued on my neck. I've yet to ask him what he's doing under my chin, but it feels nice. The feeling sends a warm jolt to my boxers. That's another feeling I'm worried about because my area is poking out of my dress pants.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" I let out a shaky breath.

"I'm leaving little gifts on your neck for good luck," he stopped to look down at me again. The idea of little gifts on my neck sounded silly, but I trusted Mr. Stark enough. "Also, remember to hide them tomorrow so no one can steal them." That sounds believable. Those people outside of his office are greedy. There only seems to be about a few people here that are nice and caring. Beck is one of them.

Mr. Stark started to hurt my neck. It felt like he was stabbing me. Then he stopped to leave something wet where he did it. Next, he started sucking on the place. All of these steps were repeated on what felt like every part of my neck. I went on with letting out the moans he told me about. It felt nice to let them out and my pants started to get tighter and hotter. Another thing I noticed is that something was poking at my thigh. I tried to get away from it, but Mr. Stark held me in place.

Soon enough he stopped leaving gifts on my neck. I felt dizzy and tired after that. I looked up at Mr. Stark with hazy eyes. Sitting down with my neck arched up does wonders to the brain. All the blood rushed back to my head and I closed my eyes for a few seconds. Even though I can't see him, I could tell he's gazing down at me. Hopefully, this reward is over soon. I'm getting tired, and I want to go finish my job for the day.

Then I felt his hands on my pants, trying to pull them down. My eyes darted open to see him doing his. I jumped in his arms and he carried on without a care in the world. "W-What are you doing?" I placed my hands on top of his. He stopped for a moment and bit his lip. "I'm taking everything off because I need them off for the reward," Mr. Stark took his hand to cup my cheek. "Oh!" I perked up. Then I decided to help him out, so I took off my pants and boxers.

When I stripped everything off, Mr. Stark then started to take everything off. This reminded me of being in the boys' locker room. My eyes stayed glued to his body. He had chest hair in the perfect places, and he worked out an absurd amount of times. An embarrassed blush crept up on my face. He's better-looking than me at everything. I let my eyes trail down to his private parts. He has what would call a jungle of pubic hair. His...thing... is huge. It's insanely thick as well. I've never seen anything as big as his before. Like that's saying I've ever seen once at all.

"To finish off this reward, I'm going to need to have you in my lap, okay?" he switched positions quickly so that he sat down on the desk, and that I'm on his lap. Something then was bugging me from behind, and it kept on poking me. I wiggled in his lap to try and move away from it, but Mr. Stark restrained me. He let out a groan. Then the thing poking me twitched a little bit. "M-Mr. Stark, what was t-that?" I turned my head to look at him. "That's nothing, baby boy, just stay calm, and I'll give you your reward." I nodded and waited for it. Whatever this reward is, I hope it's worth it because I've done many things patiently.

My back felt hot against his sweaty chest. It's one of those new and uneasy feelings. Mr. Stark wrapped his arms around my thighs and picked me up. "Before I give you this reward, you mustn't tell anyone about this, mkay?" Mr. Stark sat me down real quick to turn me around. He grabbed my chin, forcefully, and looked me in the eyes. "This is only for special people like you." Then he brought his face into mine. Our lips connected and I felt my eyes grow wide. Nobody has ever kissed me before, and this is my first kiss. Also, my first kiss is with Mr. Stark! Who has this honor like me?

His lips felt so good against mine. He took the fact that I'm very inexperienced when it comes to kissing, so he took control of the kiss. It made me feel all bubbly and warm inside. Then those feelings trailed down to my pubic area. I let out softer sounds that Mr. Stark told me about. My eyes flutter to a close. I can't get over how good of a kisser Mr. Stark is.

Then he pulled me closer to his chest. My back hurt for being twisted to the side for a little bit. I felt his hand cup my cheek and stroke it lightly. We only stopped for a second to catch our breath each time. Please, don't tell me I'm dreaming. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Other than finding $20 at the grocery store, and getting an extra $25 from Aunt May. I wish I could tell her about this, but Mr. Stark says I can't.

After a while of passionate making out, Mr. Stark pulled away to move me on his lap. I tried my best not to lick my lips in the curiosity of what his spit tasted like. So I looked down to wipe my mouth on my arm. Mr. Stark leaned to give me a quick kiss, and I smiled through it. He had a look in his eyes that I couldn't make out. They were dark and lidded. I'll take that look in his eyes as love. Nobody would believe me if I said Mr. Stark is in love with me.

"Now, all you need to do is let me take care of you," Mr. Stark gripped onto my hips and lifted me. I looked at him and nodded in a rush.

Once I nodded, he started lowering me back down. Something poked at me, and I got scared. I started whimpering in fear of what's going on. The thing started to push inside of me, and I screamed. It hurts so much. I continued screaming as Mr. Stark lowered me down fully. My breathing picked up, and I started hiccuping. Fresh tears spilled down my cheeks as I felt my insides tearing apart. I've never heard of a reward where something goes inside of you through the butt. "You're doing so good with the first part," Mr. Stark held me in the air a little to rub my sides. My knees were planted next to him, and I held onto my wrist tightly.

I started to sob uncontrollably. Mr. Stark cooed me by moving me so he could pat my back. Then he pushed my head to lay on his chest. It helped a little bit when he rubbed circles into my back, and his chest is surprisingly warm. "I'm sorry to say this, but we're not even halfway there," he pressed a kiss into my curls. What did he mean we're not halfway there? There's no way that there is anymore. I don't think I can handle much more. "You're going to need to be quieter, okay?"

I slowly nodded and hid my face in his neck. Then he went back to sinking me back down on whatever is going inside of me. I let out a string of whimpers and bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. The taste of iron made me cringe in disgust. I sobbed more silently. Mr. Stark praised me for how good I was doing and how good I'm taking it. "Not many people can take this reward, but you take it so well," he shoved me down fully, and I laid in his lap with something inside of me. "Now, what do you say?"

"Thank you, Mr. Stark," I croaked out. We paused for a moment so I could get my breathing together. I squeezed around this thing to try and push it out of me. Every time I did that, Mr. Stark let out a grunt or a groan. I've never felt anything like this before in my life. It's like what I used to feel when I saw certain girls at my school but the feeling only climaxed ten times. I whimper a few more times and let my body deflate in his arms. Despite not doing anything, all my energy has been taken away from me. All I had for breakfast was one slice of toast. That might be the reason why I'm tired too.

"That's a good boy," and he starts moving me. The whole situation is making me exhausted, and agitated. It's this feeling that I can't explain, but it makes me want to scream. Not the in pain kind of way, it just feels that amazing. Mr. Stark takes my hips and bounces me up and down, and it hits this spot inside of me. I have no idea what it is, but I feel like I'm in heaven when he hits it. He seems to be enjoying the reward too.

"Peter, has anyone ever done this to you before?" Mr. Stark started to go faster. I couldn't form sentences without making noises. It took me a second to think about it. "No, this is a weird reward that I've never heard of, but I'm enjoying it!" I hope he didn't think I was ungrateful. That'd be the worst thing that could happen. This reward is one of the best things I've ever gotten, and I hope I can work towards another one of these.

A warm pool started forming in my stomach, and I felt fear creeping up again. I whimpered and Mr. Stark tried to kiss me again. I wanted to ask him that I think we should stop. Something is happening inside of me, and I don't think it's going to end well. "Mr. Stark, please stop," I asked him between kisses. Though, he didn't stop. If anything, he went on faster and harder. My breath caught in my throat, and it felt hard to breathe. "There's something wrong in my stomach!" I shouted. I know I shouldn't raise my voice, but I couldn't get his attention.

Some tears fell from my eyes as he stopped. I feel like I've done something wrong. He looks at me with a questionable expression that fades away into a cocky grin. "Oh baby boy, that's okay, it's normal," Mr. Stark kissed my tears away. I whined and sniffled. Now I feel so embarrassed. The feeling is slowly going away, but it felt exhilarating when it was getting higher. "If it makes you feel better, the same thing is happening to me."

Those words did help me calm down. I told him I was ready to continue. He then went on to bounce me up and down again. Then the feeling came back, and I no longer felt worried. This is natural as Mr. Stark had said. There's nothing wrong with your stomach, Mr. Stark is going through it too.

My thoughts clouded my mind, and I didn't realize the pool in my stomach anymore. What I did realize was that Mr. Stark loosened the grip on my hips. There's a hand mark on where he dug into my skin to hold on tightly. Even though it felt more breathable, he still held on enough to bounce me up and down. I squeezed around this thing that he still hasn't told me about. I'm still wondering what it is because it's super pleasurable. I feel addicted to it.

Then I let out a high-pitched shriek and feel something spill out of my dick. It was a white liquid that got all over Mr. Stark's chest. An ashamed blush spread across my face. Some of the white substance was still pouring out of it. Whatever came out of me felt so satisfying and euphoric to do. Then a thought crossed my mind. _'If Mr. Stark has the same thing happening to him, does that mean it's going to pour inside of me?'_

Before I can even say anything and try to get off, Mr. Stark lets out a relieving sigh. Right after that, I feel the thing twitch and a hot liquid spills into me. It felt hot for a few seconds, and I tried to jump away from it. Though, Mr. Stark held me down to make me take more of it. It didn't seem to end. It's just continuous pouring of something inside of me. I feel sticky and wet. Which also adds to how yucky my insides feel.

We both lay on each other to catch our breaths. Our bodies are covered in sweat and the white liquid. Mr. Stark dips his finger in the substance and shoves it past my lips. My eyes widen in surprise. He tells me to suck on it. I don't like the way his tone is, but I'm more shocked when he slaps my cheek. I oblige and start to suck. He sighs and pats my butt.

"I'd get used to those lips wrapped around my cock," he removes his fingers and runs his hands through his hair. "I never knew you had a chicken!" my eyes glow up at him. That's so cool, but I wouldn't want to taste feathers. They probably have bird poop all over them. Mr. Stark looks at me with an 'are you serious' look. Then I tilt my head to the side too. 

Then Mr. Stark lifts me off of what he had me on. When I look down, I see his dick laying limp. Wait a second, was his dick inside of me the entire time? I couldn't even answer because he started putting on his clothes. He threw me mine, and I started getting dressed. I hissed when I put pressure on my leg to try to get it through the pant hole. 

"I want you to come back here tomorrow so I can show you my 'chicken'," he did air quotes around the word chicken. I didn't know what else he meant, so I played along and nodded. "Also, don't tell anyone why you're limping, and hide the gifts on your neck." I nodded eagerly. I'm such a lucky person! It makes me happy to know that he gave me a special reward. Also, I didn't realize I was limping. There's a pain every time I place my foot down, but I try not to dwell on that. 

"And remember, this is only between you and me," he waved me off from his chair. My tie hung around my dress shirt, and I held my blazer over my arm as I waved too and closed the door. I slipped on the blazer and pulled the zipper on my pants. I can't wait for tomorrow! This is going to be so much fun!


End file.
